A Dare
by cquill13
Summary: Sirius dares James and Remus, both 5th year prefects, to play a prank on Lily Evans. Only, it doesn't turn out the way they plan... CHAPTER 2 UPDATED!!!
1. The Dare

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J. K. Rowling except the Potions professor
    
    because I don't want to own him so he doesn't belong to anyone unless someone
    
    wants to own him...
    
    Dedicated to: Bella (who uploaded this for me; thanks!), Lilers, Reine and Xavi.
    
    A/N: I don't really have anything to say. Just review please, and I'm going to
    
    continue this whether you like it or not, so it's useless to flame. If you feel
    
    that you're already not going to like this, go away. *glimpses a purple weasel*
    
    Oh look! How pretty!
    
    Chapter One: The Dare
    
    '_Wow! That was so cool! Did you see how the professor didn't even clap his_
    
    hands to the rhythm? He _must be stupid!' Sirius grinned. He had just played a_
    
    prank on their Potions Professor. It consisted of him dancing around the
    
    classroom while singing and clapping. And all this because Sirius had
    
    'accidentally' dropped something into his pumpkin juice during lunch.
    
    James was smiling, although he didn't really feel like it. He knew it wasn't
    
    because he was jealous or anything. In fact, it had been him who had been
    
    praising Sirius. Earlier that week, he had told him that now that they were in
    
    their 5th year, they were really too old to play any more pranks. And Sirius,
    
    being the Sirius Black, Number 1 prankster he was, had just played a prank to
    
    defy him, James Potter.
    
    But he knew he wasn't jealous. What he was feeling was a longing, a longing to
    
    be the same second former he was once; playing five pranks a day, earning ten
    
    detentions a week, making McGonagall wish that the Marauders had never been
    
    born, and living the happy, normal life of a Hogwarts Student.
    
    But now, unfortunately, he was a prefect. He clearly remembered his meeting
    
    with Professor Dumbledore. Dumbledore had talked to him seriously for a long
    
    time, and in the end he had finished: 'Don't disappoint me, James. You've got
    
    great power. Use it well, and not only I, but even others shall be proud of
    
    you.'
    
    Damn Sirius. He had to go and make him wish to play another prank. He hadn't
    
    played one for ages...
    
    'No, James.' James sighed. Remus, the sensible one. How did he always know
    
    what he was thinking? He'd have to tackle him about that later... imagine if he
    
    could read McGonagall's mind and learn what she was going to give them for their
    
    exam... _cool!_
    
    'What?' He could play it innocent.
    
    'Don't go getting ideas,' said Remus, glaring at Sirius from the couch he was
    
    sitting on. 'It's enough to have one kid in the group...'
    
    'Hey!' exclaimed Sirius. Remus smiled innocently.
    
    'Now, now Sirius,' he said. 'Whatever made you think I was talking about you?'
    
    Sirius stared at Remus suspiciously with narrowed eyes and began sulking. Remus
    
    hid a snicker and turned back to James.
    
    'Anyway James, we're prefects. You know that if normal 5th years do play
    
    pranks, prefects don't.'
    
    'Why ever not?' asked James stubbornly. Remus sighed.
    
    'Fine. I just want to tell you that I don't think we should play any more
    
    pranks...'
    
    'We?'
    
    'But if you come up with any idea, count me in.' James grinned.
    
    'Thanks Moony, old pal. You know the Marauders need you.'
    
    'If Sirius is one of them,' commented Remus. 'They certainly do.'
    
    'That's not fair!' exclaimed Sirius. 'Anyway, I bet you two prefects wouldn't
    
    even dare to play a prank.'
    
    'Wouldn't we?' said James dangerously.
    
    'Just tell us the thing, and we'll do it,' said Remus full of confidence.
    
    'Fine,' grinned Sirius. 'I dare you to... lock a certain Gryffindor girl in the
    
    portrait room for two days and one night.' James and Remus stared at him in
    
    disbelief.
    
    'What?' shouted James.
    
    'No way...' breathed Remus.
    
    'See?' smirked Sirius. 'I knew you wouldn't do it!' James and Remus looked at
    
    each other and nodded.
    
    'Fine,' said James.
    
    'We'll do it,' continued Remus.
    
    'But who is this certain girl going to be?' asked James warily. Sirius's grin
    
    widened.
    
    'Lily Evans.'
    
    * * * * *
    
    A/N: *sob* I didn't manage to catch the purple weasel. Maybe some other
    
    time... and yeah, review! Please...


	2. Plans

A/N: First of all, thanks so, so much for your feedback about the 1st Chapter!  Here's the second one, sorry it was a bit late, but a certain _brother *glares* decided that he didn't have to install Word on the new windows… whatever.  Here, read, enjoy, and review!_

Disclaimer: I own nothing except some things.

Dedications: I dedicate this chapter to Tom, a great friend who helps me and encourages me a lot.  Thanks! :)

**Chapter 2:                             Plans**

'Remus, you're the one who's good at this.'

'Me?  Great.  Why can't it be Sirius?' objected Remus.

'Because Sirius would only mess it up anyway,' commented James.

'I wouldn't!' interrupted Sirius.

'Yes, you would!' said James.

'Nope, I wouldn't!  You know I was the one who found out how to dye Snape's skin purple last month.  And anyway, it's you two who are supposed to be doing the dare.'

'I thought that we had agreed that the Marauders were going to work together on this one…' said Remus. 

'And since when isn't Peter part of the Marauders?' said Sirius, glaring at Remus.  Silence.  They were all in the Gryffindor common room, sitting in armchairs or on the sofa.  They had decided to meet there late at night, so that no one would overhear them.

'Well,' said James awkwardly.  'It's going to be a long time till he comes back; you know his mother is seriously ill.'

'And we've all agreed that we're going to do the prank next Saturday,' said Remus quietly.

'Fine,' said Sirius, sighing.  'How are we going to capture Lil…- what was that?'  

They had heard a noise coming from the stairway leading to the dormitories.  James glared at Sirius for no reason at all, but Sirius was too busy cancelling out the Marauder's Map (which they had in front of them to help them with the plan) to notice.  Remus cast a silencing charm on them so that they wouldn't make any more noises.

Suddenly, they heard footsteps coming down the stairs.  James stared at Remus and mouthed frantically;

'What are we going to do?'  Remus thought for a minute, and mouthed back;

'Invisibility cloak?'  James slapped his head and took it out.  Trust Remus to be the only one who thinks of a sensible thing.  They quickly threw it over them and went behind the sofa so that no one would walk into them.

The person whose footsteps they had heard suddenly appeared.  They peered over the edge of the sofa to see who it was.  Sirius suddenly brightened and dragged his hand through his hair to see that it was alright.

'It's Ara!' he whispered delightedly.  Only because of the silencing charm no sound came out.  James rolled his eyes when he saw his friend's reaction, and Remus grinned.  They both knew that Sirius had just dumped Emma, his last girlfriend, and had now thrown his eyes over Arabella Figg.  

But to Sirius's disappointment, and the other's relief, she just looked around, picked up a book which looked like a diary and went back up the stairs.  When no more noises could be heard, Remus whispered 'Finite Incantatum' and lifted the silencing charm.

'Why couldn't we go out and talk to her?' said Sirius in disappointment.  James sighed impatiently.

'Because,' said Remus.  'Apart from having you flirt with her all night, we would have to tell her what we're doing in the common room so late at night.  Don't you have any brains?'

'Nope, he doesn't,' answered James promptly.  Suddenly he heard Sirius whisper something unintelligible, and immediately felt his head become bigger…

'Oh look, your head has swollen up!  I knew it was gonna happen someday soon!' exclaimed Sirius.  Remus was trying to hide a grin, while James scowled.

'Very funny, get it back to normal size.'  Suddenly Sirius looked slightly alarmed.

'Um, I can't…' he said slowly.

'What do you mean?' said James, glaring at him so fiercely that Sirius actually backed away.

'I've forgotten the reversing spell…'

'Sirius, do you really feel like going to the hospital wing?'

'You wouldn't dare to…'

'Cut it out you two.  I know it.'  Remus pointed his wand at James' head, muttered something similar to what Sirius had said, and James felt his head return to normal size.

'What would you do without me?' asked Remus smiling.  James and Sirius immediately opened their mouths to say something, but then Remus added, 'Perhaps I don't really want to know…'

* * * * *

'Anyway,' said Sirius when they had all settled down again.  'How are we going to capture Lily?'

'Why does it have to be Lily anyway?' asked James.  Sirius took out a notebook and cleared his throat.  Remus rolled his eyes.

'Number 1: Lily Evans is the only person who dares to play pranks on us.

 Number 2: She's often tried sleeping out in the forest or somewhere alone, just for fun, so her friends probably won't miss her.'

'How do you know that?' asked Remus suspiciously.  Sirius grinned.

'My dear Moony, sometimes one has to use the advantages to being an animagus, you know.'  James and Remus stared at him, with James rolling his eyes and Remus raising his eyebrows to their highest extent.  

'Don't tell me you've been spying on her in your animagus form?' exclaimed James.  Sirius shrugged.  Remus shook his head disbelievingly.

'Only when she's out in the grounds… and anyway, she calls me Snuffles!' said Sirius proudly.  James and Remus snickered.

'What?' glared Sirius.

'Nothing nothing,' said James tying to hide a grin, but not really managing it.

'Just continue with your list, _Snuffles,' said Remus, chocking back a laugh._

'Okay,' said Sirius, though still staring at them suspiciously.  'Number 3: A Slytherin would tell on us at once.  Lily might have enough sense of humour to laugh at it.'

'I wouldn't be so sure if I were you,' muttered James, who had once received three sound slaps from her just because he had dyed her hair emerald green 'to match her eyes'.  Sirius snickered, remembering the episode which he had found hilarious.  

'Number 4: Revenge is so sweet.'  Lily had once slipped a sleeping pill in Sirius's pumpkin juice.  Sirius had received 7 detentions that day for 'sleeping during lessons'.

'Number 5: She and James are both single.'

'HEY!!!' yelled James.  Remus glared at him, and James muttered a quick 'Sorry!' before turning back on Sirius.  'What – do – you – mean – by – that?' he said in a dangerously low voice.

'You know Prongs,' said Sirius, undaunted by James anger.  'There's this certain thing- well, person, called girlfriend, which is a necessity in the 5th year.'

'It's not!' interrupted Remus.

'Oh, come on Rem!  You know you only say that because you found Catherine snogging Eric!'  exclaimed Sirius.

'No I don't!  I just feel it's better being alone and free than having to stick to the same girl for months!'

'You don't have to stick to her for _months…'_

'Sirius, you're about the only guy who changes his girlfriend every two weeks!  You should at least try the poor girl out before dumping her _because it didn't feel right!'_

'I just didn't feel that any of them was the right one!'

'Just cut it out you two!' interrupted James.  'I'm happy to be single, like Remus, and I believe that the girl I want will come in time.  So I don't want to go around dating hundreds of girls just to find the right one.'  Sirius shrugged.

'Fine,' he said.  'Anyway, let's start with the plans.'

'Okay,' said James.  'Remus, any ideas?'  Remus groaned. 

'I told you that you two couldn't do anything without me.'

'Oh, wouldn't w-' began Sirius.  'Ouch!'  James had just kicked his foot _accidentally._

'Continue Moony,' smiled James as if nothing had happened.

'Fine,' said Remus.  'Now, if we wanted to play it easy, we would have just dropped a sleeping pill in her goblet and carried her to the portrait room.'

'But being the Marauders, we couldn't afford something cheap like that,' interrupted James.

'That's right,' continued Remus.  'So what I propose we do is…'

So at around 1 in the morning, they had planned everything.  Sirius was rolling on the floor laughing, James was sulking, and Remus was looking at them in amusement.  After preparing the things they would need, they headed up to their dormitory.  Sirius's laughs had subsided to snickers every now and then, James still had a sulky face and Remus was yawning his head off.

Needless to say, it wasn't just Professor McGongall who was in a furious mood the next day when she found three of her students asleep during her lesson.

* * * * *

 A/N: Ok, now that didn't have a lot of action in it, only I had to put it there for some information that would be useful in the next chapter.  Also, I _will lengthen the chapters later on.  Originally, I only began this fic to get over a case of writer's block.  But now I liked it, so I decided to continue.  Also:_

**Thanks to:  Bella, (someone who didn't feel like entering a name), Lady Geagua, Clavel, sCHEm, Amy, tiff, ash, Xavi, Reine and Kristi.  YOU ALL ROCK!  (Actually, you techno.  I hate rock music!) :) **


End file.
